Traumatisme
by Croque-mots
Summary: Chacun de nous a une peurs, certain on la chance de savoir d'où elle provient, mais est-ce la une véritable chance ou une malchance bien maquillé ? Et vous, quel est votre peur ? J'ai mis rating M pour maltraitance, un simple T suffirais mais ont est jamais trop prudent
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Salut les amis et bienvenu ici pour une petite fic sur Kuroko no basket (ma concience: Naaaaaaan ?! T'es sur ?!) Les chapitres seront courts sauf deux ou trois :D (ma concience: enfaite t'en sait rien.) Et je ne sait pas non plus m'a régularité pour les chapitres désolé donc sa viendra comme se viendra ^^ Si sa se trouve j'en posterais deux ou trois dans la même journée et plus rien pendant 8 mois ? lol je dec me tué pas o Allez les guys bonne lecture !**

-Voilà tu sait tout, et toi ?

La voix d'Akashi retenti, impétueuse et distante comme s'il ne parlait pas de son ami le plus proche. Kuroko quand a lui avait les yeux baissés vers la table dans un point que seul lui semblais voir. Les autres personnes autour de la madrière* ne paraissaient pas mieux: regardant un lieu dans leurs esprits, les yeux encore rouge des larmes qui avaient coulées récemment ou qui, pour certain, coulais toujours.

En bout de table le maître de maison ne pipais mots, fixant ses invités, les dévisagent sans aucune pudeur, les mettant mal-à-l'aise.

-Tu n'a rien à dire Taiga ? Lui demanda le même rouge

-Que veut-tu que je dise ? Que je m'apitoie sur votre sort ? Lui répondit-il, détaché

-Abruti...! Fulminait Aomine

-Tu ne ressent donc rien Kagamichii...? Couina Kise

-Non, ressentir de la pitié envers vous maintenant se serait vous manqué de respect, indéfiniment. Dit Kagami en fermant les yeux, conscient des regards à la fois choqués et désemparés de ses...amis ? Pouvait-il seulement les appelez ainsi après se qu'il avait sorti sans sentiment ?

Il se fit la réflexion que non après avoir senti un coup sec contre sa joue, le fessant valsé de sa chaise et s'écrasé au sol.

Aomine venais de lui mettre son point dans sa gueule.

Prévisible.

Tous les autres gars se levèrent, sans un mot et sortant simplement, la tête basse d'avoir confié quelque chose d'aussi grand et d'avoir été ainsi mis au pieds d'un mur et le cœur piétiné. Même Akashi affichait cette parti de lui qu'il détestais tant. La faiblesse suai de tout leurs pors. Anéanti, le désespoir les entourais comme une aura lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'appartement sans un "au revoir" à leur propriétaire...

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2: Kuroko

**Hey ! Rien a dire donc ont enchaine ;p**

* * *

Blessé par son propre coéquipié, Kuroko s'allongea dans son lit, méditant les dirent de son ami. Il se senti pathétique. Pourquoi être allez le voir et lui livré ces sordides souvenirs, traumatismes ? Même Akashi était certain que son camarade était prêt, alors où ? Où s'étaient-ils trompés ?

 _Le visage. Se fameux visage, hideux et repoussant, le fixant sans pudeur sous toute les coutures: dans son sommeil, au collège, prenant des photos pour son compte lorsqu'il était à la douche... Ses moments lui revinrent en mémoire dans un grand cafarnaeum avant de lui montré son corps calciné, et lui, riant comme un fou devant le brasier humain que formait se monstre qui l'avais suivi SUIVI_ _ **SUIVI**_ _pendant des années depuis le jardin d'enfant..._

Hurlant de tous son soul, le jeune homme repris petit à petit ses esprit dans les bras chaud et réconfortant de sa mère qui lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille:

-Se n'est rien mon grand... Se n'était qu'un mauvais rêve... **Un mauvais rêve...**

 **A suivre :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kise

**Coucou mes belettes ! Allez vite la suite - :D**

* * *

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, Kise s'était rendu dans la cuisine, pensant y trouvé sa mère, la seule personne qui l'avais réellement comprise avant ses amis de collège mais il n'y avait trouvé qu'une note sur une enveloppe usagé:

" _Pardon mon bébé ! Je suis chez Azuna si tu à besoin de quelque chose ! Je serais de retour à 19h30 ! Bisou 3_ "

Le blond regarda l'horloge: 18h30... Comme d'habitudes lorsqu'il se retrouvais seul, Kise observais, cherchais à savoir, retenir, comblé se vide inopportun, celui de sa sœur jumelle...

 _Jouant doucement au ballon dans leur jardin, la petite tribu Kise s'amusait gaiment: les deux grandes sœurs, Hideko et Akemi, la plus âgé de 10ans est posé et se dépense en fessant l'arbitre, la deuxième à 8ans, impulsive et trop pleine d'énergie, c'est elle qui se trouve au cage. Puis il y a les deux dernier: Kise et Kunio, les jumeaux, tout deux identique au niveau du caractère et du physique._

 _Touts les quatre rigolent en se fessant des passe, tentant tour à tour de tiré mais loupant, les deux cadet n'ont que 6ans après tout. Shooté encore une fois dans le ballon, un peu plus fort. Akemi en fut un peu déstabilisé mais il est vrai que son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur aimaient le sport. Ne trouvent pas d'autres alternative, elle tira un grand coup de pieds dans la balle qui monta haut dans les airs. La fratrie suivie le mouvement en hauteur et ne distingua donc pas ceux au sol. Les ainées entendirent trop tard la voiture et lorsqu'elles baissèrent violemment la tête elles virent le portillon entre-ouvert. Prise de panique elles se précipitèrent dans la rue et virent le petit Ryõta, le ballon dans les bras, fixant le corps froid de sa moitié, de cet être qui formais une partie de lui même, le crâne explosé contre le bitume, à quelque mètre de la voiture qui l'avais renversé..._

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensé par une porte claquant et des exclamation joyeuse provenant de l'entré. Reformant son masque de joie quotidien, le garçon se retourna mollement et constata brièvement l'heure tardive: 19h16... Il avait rêvé tout se temps ? Devant la porte, enlevant ses chaussures, il vit Hideko:

-Salut petit frère comment va tu ?

Mal... Mais il ne pouvais pas répondre sa.

Alors à la place il sourit et lui sauta dans les bras, criant comme pour se convaincre lui aussi que la voir lui fessais plaisir...

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4: Aomine

**Yo ! Je sais pas si je vais faire un chapitre sur Akashi vu que tout le monde sait si qui lui est arrivé... Vous me conseillé quoi ? Bon allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque l'as de Tôô Gakuen referma la porte de sa maison et lanca un "je suis renté...". Le silence lui répondit de son bourdonnement significatif. Une autre soirée, tout aussi ennuyante que celle-ci lui revint en mémoire:

 _-Je suis rentré ! Lanca joyeusement Aomine, âgé alors de 13ans_

 _Mais alors qu'il tendais l'oreille pour entendre une réponse de ses parents il se figea en percevant des sanglots._

 _Lentement, évitant au possible les latte du parquet grinçante, le bleu se rendit dans la cuisine et vit sa mère, adossé au plan de travail en marbre pleurant à chaude larme._

 _C'était une belle femme, grande, bien formé, des cheveux bleu nuit, une belle poitrine, des fesses ferme et musclé par le basket, et enfin, une délicieuse peau cacao, sur laquelle coulais ces perles d'eau salé chiffonnant son visage d'habitude si radieux._

 _-Maman ?_

 _Elle tourna son regard peiné devenu presque gris de tristesse._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _L'enfant s'approcha de sa mère._

 _-Maman, pourquoi tu-_

 _Mais sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue droite._

 _Sa pique, c'est douloureux, encore plus venant d'elle._

 _-C'est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-elle a l'encontre de sa progéniture. C'est de ta faute s'Il est parti !_

 _En effet, plus de père a l'horizon. Juste une mère schizophrène paranoïaque avec lui._

 _Et depuis se jour, ni l'un n l'autre ne s'adressèrent la parole..._

Entendant le grondement de son estomac, Aomine sorti de sa rêverie et parti se faire un sandwich avec se qu'il y avait dans le frigo, c'est a dire: pas grand chose. Mais bon, on fait avec se qu'on a, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme avec les parents, ont fait avec se qu'ont a...

Le garçon attrapa une baguette de pain acheté la veille, un reste de viande a sa mère (de la côte de boeuf ?), de la sauce et après avoir jugé que sa ne lui suffirait pas il remis le tous où c'était et chopa un bol de nouille instantané, de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour faire même un simple sandwich: trop long a confectionné.

Mais en s'asseyant sur son lit, le ventre plein, il se demanda pourquoi la seule personne qui pouvait le battre avait réagit si violemment. De toute façon tout le monde réagit violemment a ses côté, sa doit être l'influence qu'il avait: sa mère, Tetsu, Kagami...

Las de toute ses cogitations, l'adolescent a la peau chocolat s'endormit sans même prendre la peine de retiré son uniforme.

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5: Midorima

En rentrant chez lui se soir la, Midorima senti une grande lassitude l'astreindre, mais dans sa famille personne ne chôme. Alors il se rendit dans sa chambre, retira blouson et chaussure, ayant eu la flemme de les retiré en bas. Assis sur un coussin, devant la petite table, le garçon étudiais l'arithmétique quantique a double fonction linéaire non concentrique, autant dire pas de la gnognotte. Mais malgré toute ses tentative pour se concentré, elle restais vaine... Pourquoi être allez voir se gars ? Lui dire toute ses choses ?

 _-Shintarou, que fait-tu ? Demanda la mère dans l'ouverture de la porte_

 _-Je travail mes table de multiplication, j'ai du mal encore avec la 7ème et la 8ème._

 _-Tu a pourtant dit que tu les connaissaient par cœur il y a trois jour, à table. Répondit-elle d'une froideur effrayante pour une mère en entrant dans la chambre, son aura perpétuel de dominance le fessant frissonné d'anticipement_

 _-Je les connaîent, c'est certain, mais pour ces deux la il me faut plus de temps pour réfléchir à la réponse. Avança-t-il comme argument_

 _La femme ne disais rien, se contentait d'avancé jusqu'à lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Midorima savais parfaitement que s'il détournais le regard ou s'il reculais, sa mère le punirais car elle croira a un mensonge. Alors que c'était la pure vérité.Mais malgré son sang froid sa ne devais apparemment pas la convaincre car elle trancha en prononçant d'une voix calme mais informant de l'orage intérieur pas très loin:_

 _-Dans le placard. Maintenant._

 _Discuté était vain, qui mieux que lui, le fils unique pour savoir comment se déroulais les colères de sa mère a son encontre ? Se levant simplement, il se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il savais vide._

 _Une fois a l'intérieur, la lumière s'alluma et il se mis a hurlé. De tout son soul. Expulsant tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons._

 _Bon dieu que la douleur était intense ! La folie se rapprochais, avait petit à petit une forme humaine. Tout ces miroirs ! Sur le sol, les murs, le plafond. L'ampoule dans le miroirs brisé du lambris (à moins que se ne soit le planché ?) Diffusais de son horrible présence une chaleur étouffante et effrayante. Les hallucination commençais._

 _Au fil des heurs qui passais il se disputais avec ses reflet qui le dégradais psychologiquement en le rabaissant. Il y avais tellement de réplique de lui même ! Elle l'insultais, l'humiliais, lui crachais au visage, lui donnais des coups ! Sa fessais mal ! Ses yeux le brulais à cause de la lumière qui l'éblouissait et détruisait sa rétine..._

 _Au bout de nombreuse heures de se calvaire immonde, la lumière s'éteignit. Enfin. Son père ouvrit les portes et découvrit son fils allongé, les yeux voilé de douleur fixé sur l'ampoule éteinte. Et là l'odeur le frappa. C'était si intense qu'il dut refermé l'ouverture et ouvrir les fenêtre pour ne pas vomir. C'était un mélange de vomissure, de sang pourri, et de défection... Rien que d'essayé de décrire cette émanation toxique fit remonté une vague de bile qui lui brula la gorge. Mettant son bras sur son nez et sa bouche, Midorima senior rouvrit les double portes et observa son enfant. Cette immondice allongé, incapable d'autre chose que regardé la source de sa douleur dans cette punition. Vautré dans son vomi et ses besoins, les yeux rouge a cause de ses larmes, les lèvres gercés d'avoir crié et vomi autant, et des blessures de partout sur le corps. Et après avoir vérifié les miroirs il pu constaté qu'ils étaient brisés et couvert de sang. Le visage, les mains, les coudes, les genoux, les pieds, étaient écorché et dégoulinant de sang et de pu._

 _-Sa t'apprendra à mentir. Lui dit-il en lui crachant au visage et en sortant de la chambre, laissant la besogne d'aidé son fils à la nourrice._

-Grand frèèèèère ! Tu rêve ! Lui cria dans l'oreille une petite voix fluette, celle de sa petite sœur.

-Excuse moi ma chérie, je rêvassais un petit peu c'est tout. Lui menti à moitié le garçon, car après tout il était bien dans ses pensé, mais pas du côté mignon de la barrière...


	6. Chapter 6: Murasakibara

En descendant du train, Murasakibara n'avais plus de gâteaux. Ni de bonbon. Ni de cœur. Tous cela réduit en miette, le tout pesant sur son estomac, lui laissant une boule douloureuse dans la gorge et une nausée horrible. La gare n'était pas loin de sa maison, le trajet à pieds fut donc rapide. Une fois chez lui, il ne pris pas la peine de retirer ni ses chaussure ni sa veste, se fessant gronder par le plus jeune de ses grands frères car il ne disais jamais bonjour. Mais il n'en avais que faire, pourquoi salué des personnes que l'ont c'est juré de ne plus voir que comme des inconnus ?

* * *

 _A la sortie de l'école, personne. Sa l'avais effrayer, d'habitude c'est soit sa sœur soit le plus grand de ses frères qui viennent le chercher... Mais bon, il connaît le chemin, donc faut être un grand ! Or, faire 3km à 7ans c'est beaucoup... la routine c'est qu'il soit sur un vélo pour rentré... C'est déjà plus rapide ! Cependant c'est son anniversaire donc courir lui fera du bien et en plus sa lui creusera l'appétit pour son gâteau à la maison ! Comme tout les ans, son 2ème grand frère lui fessais une énorme pièce monté avec tout les feuilletés qu'il préfère, en plus des galettes et des brioches !_

 _Une fois a la maison, il lança un grand "Je suis rentré !", mais aucune réponse.C'est étrange, d'habitude sa sœur au moins lui saute dessus pour le couvrir de bisous et de câlins... En allant dans la cuisine il les trouva tous entrain de rire et discuté joyeusement. C'était assez énervant, surtout qu'il avait crié suffisamment fort pour couvrir leurs voix... En pénétrant dans la cuisine, personnes ne fit attention à lui, pas un regard, rien, nada._

 _-Au faite les gars vous oubliés pas que je doit allez voir mon chéri à 6h30 et que je dors chez lui ! Cria presque Akya (sa sœur)_

 _-Ouais mais c'est a toi de pas oubliée ! Lui lance Koeby (l'ainé)_

 _-Ouais mais justement !Je risque d'oubliée donc faudrait me le rappelé !_

 _-Mdr mais qui m'a foutu une sœur pareil ? Lui répondit Tiji (le frère jumeaux de Akya)_

 _-Nos géniteurs ? Proposa Nuro_

 _De grand éclats de rire suivirent. C'était pour le moins étrange, d'habitude personnes à la maison ne parle des parents, pourquoi là précisément ? Pourquoi ruiné cette journée ?!_

 _-Bref. Faut que j'y aille ! Ciao les con ! Cria sa sœur en le bousculant et en lui lançant un regard noir_

 _Au bout de la journée, personnes ne lui avaient parlés, même pour lui dire bonjour, va dormir, vient mangé ou encore joyeux anniversaire..._

 _Le lendemain il posa brièvement la question à son frère ainé qui lui répondit par un froid_

 _-Ont s'en fiche de toi, c'était marrant quand t'était gosse et tout mais faut pas poussez le bouchon ! En vrai t'en que tu fait chier personnes ici tu peu tout nous demandé._

 _-Dans se cas là je veux plein de paquet de bonbon et de gâteaux, après tout, hier c'était mon anniversaire et vous ne vous en êtes mêmes pas souciez le moins du monde._

 _-Bien sur ! T'en aura même touts les jours et à volonté si ont t'entend pas !_

 _Là, caché dans son cœur, sa petite chose se brisa. Il ne savait pas se que c'était, sa prenais de la place et sa devenais douloureux. Cette chose qui lui procurais un bonheur et une sécurité constante lui fessais un mal de chien. C'était indescriptible, comme cassé, mais déversant à la fois une brulure qu lui donnais envie de pleuré, d'ailleurs il ne s'en priva pas._

 _Puisque c'est comme sa, qu'il en soit ainsi, de toute façon, je n'est besoin que de bonbon._

* * *

Sortant de sa rêverie, Murasakibara attrapa trois paquet de bonbon, un de sucette et huit de gâteaux. Et sans un bonjour, comme se fameux jour, il est parti dans sa chambre mangé des sucreries seul. De toute façon sa sert a rien la famille, un coup c'est avec nous, un coup c'est contre nous, alors autant être seul ou avec ses amis. Comme ses amis de collège et de lycée.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7: Akashi

Se soir là, la maison lui semblais vraiment vide. Une angoisse remonta, le mettant en colère contre lui même car il savais qu'il ne pourrait la réprimée. La peur d'être seul... Mais personnes ne pouvais l'aidé, de toute façon c'était inutile puisqu'il était un Akashi.

* * *

 _En rentrant de l'école en fin d'après midi, le petit garçon qu'il était se fit à lui même que quelque chose clochait. Et sa ne manqua pas.A peine eu-t-il franchi le pas de la porte que le majordome qui prenais son mentaux l'informa que son père souhaitait le voir. Super... Sa mauvaise intuition lui murmurai quand même que se n'était pas fini... Restez sur ses gardes, ne rien laissez transparaitre, faire comme si tout se qu'il dira n'est que la déclaration d'une victoire._

 _Une fois devant la porte de son père, le jeune Seijuro frappa le battant de la porte et n'eut a attendre que quelques secondes le ""ENTREZ" tonitruant et habituel de son père._

 _"J'ai du faire la bourde du siècle..."_

 _Entrant comme ordonné, le petit garçon s'approcha jusqu'au milieux du grand bureau et attendis que son père lui dise de s'assoir, se qu'il lui dicta quasi instantanément._

 _-Si je t'es convoqué ici aujourd'hui Seijuro c'est pour t'annoncé une nouvelle déplaisante. Dit-il en se redressant dans son siège_

 _-Quand est-il ? Demanda-t-il imperturbable_

 _-Ta mère est morte dans la nuit des suites de sa maladie les obsèques ont lieu demain, se sera le seul jour où tu sera autorisé à manqué l'école sans motif valable. Bien, tu peu partir. Termina d'expliqué l'homme d'affaire malgré le regard de son hérité qui ne pouvais resté impassible._

 _Commençant doucement à pleuré, le jeune garçon se fit expulsé du bureau a grand cri._

 _Personne ne prenais de pince avec lui, peut-être pense-t-il que sa lui fait plaisir d'être traité comme son père... Mais c'est faux !_

 _-Jeune maître, tout va bien ? Demanda Choko, sa première amie après sa..._

 _-C'est une blague, hein ? Souffla Akashi._

 _-Je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez._

 _-C'est une blague, ma mère me fait une blague avec mon père c'est sa ? Elle se cache, c'est impossible... Gémis de tristesse l'enfant_

 _-Je suis désolé jeune maître, mais votre mère et bel et bien morte. Toute mes condoléance._

 _Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard d'une servante qui lui répéta ses condoléance, et se fut le cas jusqu'à-ce qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre._

 _Personne n'a pris de pince avec moi ? Dans se cas là, je n'en prendrais pas non plus._

* * *

Les devoirs étaient fait, il avait mangé seul, pris sa douche, n'avait décroché aucun mots au "Bonne nuit jeune maître." et aux courbettes, se dirigea dans sa chambre et se coucha après avoir enfilé un kimono pour la nuit.

Quitte a devenir comme son père, autant que se soit dans le chic et la tenue.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8: Kagami

**Le réveil était douloureux, parce que le sol c'est pas confortable, et parce qu'il fait un peu froid quand même.**

 **Attend de voir...**

 **Pourquoi il fait froid ?**

 **Allongé sur du béton le petit groupe d'adolescent se redresse, composé de la Génération des miracles, chacun se regarde comme si l'autre est un idiot.**

 **-Bordel mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? hurle Aomine**

 **-Ne cri pas s'il te plait. Répond calmement Akashi**

 **Le silence reprend, seulement brisé par le vent qui souffle et les gémissements d'inconfort poussé par les joueurs qui se relèvent.**

 **Le paysage est des plus sordide, une grande rue déserte et mal entretenu, une vielle école maternelle vide, les enfants semblent à l'intérieur du bâtiment et non dans la cours. De l'autre côté de la route (du côté où ils sont) les jeunes amis se tiennent devant une maison, en mauvais état elle aussi: le jardin ne comporte que de l'herbe jaunie et quelques jouet pour enfant à moitier dévoré (par un chien ?), le vieux grillage est en parti rouiller et le portillon tien avec un cadenas même pas fermé. Quand a la bâtisse elle même, les murs son décrépis, les fenêtres sont condamné avec des planches en bois qui ne ferme pas totalement la maison des voyeurs. Les tuiles même sont en grève, il en manque pas mal et celle qui reste semble avoir été attaqué pendant des millénaires par des pluies diluvienne.**

 **-C'est quoi cet endroit glauque ?... demanda Kise mort de peur**

 **-Il suffit de lui demandé... proposa murasakibara**

 **En effet le jeune homme pointait du doigt un petit garçon qui marchais tranquillement sur le même trottoir qu'eux, les bras chargé de deux sacs en papier dont dépassais des goulots de bouteille en verre (de l'alcool ?). Kuroko s'avança vers l'enfant mais recula vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que se dernier ne les remarquai pas, et pas seulement que lui, c'est comme s'ils étaient tous devenu invisible...**

 **Le petit homme fessait environ 1m20 et portait une salopette bleu assez sale ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc tout taché.**

 **-C'est quoi se bordel ?**

 **Personne ne su qui avait lancé cette question, et personne n'avait répondu, trop occupé a regardé cet enfant... Ses cheveux rouge et noir, ses yeux rouge et ses sourcils étrange... Pas de doute c'est bien un Kagami ! Peu être son petit frère ? D'un accord commun, tous suivirent cette miniature de celui qui les avaient blessé quelques jours avant quand il ouvrit le portillon avec quelques difficultés.**

 **Une fois fermé, le petit garçon au yeux mort (car c'est vraiment ainsi que l'ont pouvais les comparés) s'avança presque en courant dans l'allée délabré, comme si la mort était a ses trousse, et envahi de mauvaise herbe et arriva aux marches menant sur le perron. L'enfant entra, suivi du groupe qui se précipita a la suite du petit, se poussant tous plus ou moins pour être sur de rentré.**

 **L'intérieu rest encore plus terrifiant que l'extérieur.**

 **La peinture est caillé a cause de l'humidité, le couloir qui donne sur l'entrée est sombre, et les escaliers son à peine éclairé par une lucarne...**

 **Le petit garçon avance un peu dans le couloir et tourne à droite dans se qui ressemble à une cuisine... Dont les carreaux sont tapissé de gouttelettes de sang... et le plan de travail ainsi que la table posé sous l'une des fenêtre condamné sont touts deux recouvert de sang qui a commencé a séché et à attiré les mouches, la vaisselle ne semble pas avoir été faite depuis plusieurs années et le sol est recouvert de boue et d'autre tache indéfinissable. Sans parlé de l'odeur pestilentiel provenant des sacs poubelles entassé au fond vers un placard.**

 **Le petit Kagami a à peine eu le temps de posé les sac sur une chaise qu'une voix dure, grave et rauque, hurle:**

 **-TAIGA RAMÈNE MOI UNE BOUTEILLE**

 **Bon au moins ils savent qui est se petit garçon.**

 **Il s'agit de Taiga Kagami enfant.**

 **Le petit attrape une bouteille de se qui ressemble a de la vodka et retourne dans le couloir pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans le noir jusqu'à un salon lui aussi en piteux état... Une grande trainé de sang qui par du couloir jusqu'à une autre porte (fermé), le canapé est éventré dans certain endroit, une vielle télé trône sur un meuble de mauvaise qualité envahi par les canettes de bière, le sol est jonché par les bouteille vide et d'éclats de verres. L'adulte se tourne a demi vers l'enfant et tend simplement la main... Une main sale et usé, qui semble avoir été raclé par le temps a même sa peau... L'homme n'est pas rasé et affiche des cernes immense avec sa barbe de ZZ Top grise.**

 **Le jeune Taiga pose la bouteille dans la main de l'adulte et se dernier regarde l'inscription sur l'étiquette et se lève du canapé, à cette vu l'enfant se rapetisse sur lui même et regarde l'homme enlevé sa casquette et la jeté sur la petite table.**

 **-Tu a bien lu se qui était écrit dessus ? Dit-il de sa voix froide en même temps que lui collé la bouteille sous le nez**

 **-TU CROIT QUE SA C'EST LE GENRE DE MERDE QUE JE BOIT ?!**

 **Dans un élan de rage, l'adulte abat le reçipient en verre pleine sur l'enfant qui ne bronche pas sous le coup et ses vêtements trempé de boisson. Il saigne aussi. Une petite plaie c'est formé sur sa tête et**

 **Dans le groupe de la Génération miracles, personne n'osait parlé. Car c'est dur de voir une chose pareil, et qu'ils sont effrayé... Pour cet enfant qui n'a pas versé une larme, qui n'a pas essayé de fuir, qui semblerais presque avoir envie que tout cela cesse, que sa** ** _vie s'arrête_** **...**

 **L'adulte lui attrape le bras et c'est presque dans un sursaut que l'ancienne équipe de Teiko entant l'homme dire**

 **-Va la voir, passe du temps avec elle, sa doit faire un moment que tu voulais la voir...**

 **Soudain, le visage de l'enfant se décompose, et pour la première fois, le groupe l'entant prononcer seulement quelques mots, dans un souffle, pendant que l'homme le tire par le bras**

 **-Non... S'il vous plaid... Mon oncle...**

 **Mais l'oncle en question fut sourd de tout mots et ouvris la porte adjacente, celle où se rejoignait les trainé de sang au sol, et jeta l'enfant dans les escaliers sombres. La petite troupe eux a peine le temps d'entré que la porte se referma a clé dans le noir semi complet d'une Led rougeâtre qui clignotait.**

 **Encore dans les escaliers, les adolescents descendirent jusqu'en bas et se qu'ils virent leurs donnèrent a tous la nausée a tous.**

 **Une horde de 6 chiens enchainé semblais a deux doigts de mordre l'enfant qui, acculé dans un coin, pleurait a chaude larme. Plus loin, vers la source des chaines, était éparpillé un cadavre éventré et démembré, rependant son odeur insalubre, il semblerais que se soit une jeune femme au vu de ses long cheveux rouge...**

 **-Oh mon dieu... Murmura Kise en s'asseyant sur une marche**

 **Le petit groupe était vraiment remué, Aomine ainsi que Kise affichait un air choqué, une main devant la bouche, Kuroko semblais a deux doigts de vomir, Midorima s'était retourné pour ne pas avoir a supporté la vue de tout cela, Murasakibara avait depuis longtemps déjà arrêté de mangé et s'assaya au côté de Kise. Quand a Akashi, se dernier regardais la scène**

 ** _Comment un enfant peut-il réellement subir cela quotidiennement ?_**

 **La panique les gagna tout de même lorsqu'il se sentirent partir. Dans le sens de dormir. Ou de quitté leurs corps.**

 **Et c'est avec soulagement et horreur que chacun se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur et le cœur battant de se rêve.**

 **Mais comment tout ceci c'est fini pour Kagami ?**


	9. Chapter 9: Commun

_°La peur, c'est la chambre noir qui développe le négatif.°_

Il était tôt encore lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement de Kagami réveilla se dernier. Bougonnant sur des « Indésirables parasites » le rouge sorti de son lit et se rendit a la porte, l'ouvrant violemment en baillant.

« -Quelle manière peu classe d'accueillir des invités ! Ricana une personne

-Ahomine ?! Cria le propriétaire du-dit appartement

-Avons-nous si peu d'estime a tes yeux que tu ne nous remarque donc pas Kagami-kun ? Demanda calmement Kuroko, légèrement amusé

-Quoi ? Non, bien sur entrés ! »

Kagami se poussa et laissa le petit groupe entré a nouveau chez lui, tout comme hier. Peut être qu'ici il ne finirait pas avec un autre coup au visage.

Assit à nouveau autour de la table de la salle à mangé, un silence de mort régnait, les plus hyperactifs stressait (comme Aomine et Kise qui était clairement mal) et les autres semblaient vouloir être partout sauf ici. Le blanc dura encore quelques minutes avant que Kagami ne le brise en soupirant :

« -Bon c'est pour quoi cette fois, vous allez encore me frappé ? »

Le silence fut suivis d'un second mal-aise : Ok le rouge de Seirin ne semblais pas DU TOUT enclin a la discussion. Qu'importe ! Il FALLAIS qu'ils parlent. Tous.

« -Cette nuit nous avons tous eux une sorte de... Rêve ? »

Akashi sonda l'assistance et repris « Nous avons rêvé d'un... petit garçon au cheveux rouge... »

Kagami se tendis un instant et tous purent lire l'envie irrésistible de fuir qu'il combattait.

« Se petit garçon est rentré avec une mauvaise bouteille d'alcool et c'est fait punir par son... »

Akashi ne fini pas sa phrase que Kagami leva sa main, paume vers lui pour lui signifié de ne rien dire de plus.

« -Je sais... » Repris se dernier « J'ai vécu se ''rêve'', je connais les tournants et les aboutissants. » Sa voix était rauque et profonde, et son expression était dur comme la pierre, froide comme le marbre.

Aucun autre faciès hormis de l'indifférence et du mépris ne passait sur son visage et finalement se fut le même garçon qui avait commencé a parlé qui repris la parole.

« -Pourrais- tu... enfin... finir le rêve ? Nous n'avons pas tout vu... »

Avec un soupir a fendre l'âme et une expression résigné, Kagami pris la parole : « Mon père a abandonné ma mère enceinte de moi a mon oncle, elle est morte a l 'acouchement. J'ai vaguement été élevé, il adorait me punnir en me battant a mort. Pour s'assuré que je ne recommancerais pas des erreurs il m'enfermait dans sa cave avec des chiens affamés et attaché, je n'avait que peu d'espace de sécurité et je devais passé des heures, parfois plusieurs jours entier avec l'odeur du cadavre a ma mère et les aboiements des chiens fous de nourriture. Autre chose ? »

La posture, la voix et les paroles étaient dur, un seul objectif, choqué le groupe pour qu'ils ne posent plus de question. Se ne fut pas le cas.

« Comment t'en est-tu sorti ? »

Kise (car c'est lui qui avait parlé) était fébrile, qui pouvais vivre une tel vie ? Excédé par tend de question, Kagami se leva et se rendit dans sa cuisine, elle était ouverte et de se fait, la Génération des miracles n'eurent qu'a se retourné pour le voir se penché en avant et s'accouder au plan de travail. Il se redressa à nouveau quelques minutes après, un air furieux sur le visage.

« Non ! Moi d'abord ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous veniez me soûlé avec toutes ses vielles histoire ?! Le passé c'est le passé ! » Il était rouge de rage, qui étaient-il pour remué le couteau dans une plaie encore si béante? En quoi était-il différent des autres pour leurs faire office de psy ?

D'un mouvement synchronisé ils se levèrent tous les cinq et fixèrent Kagami qui se mit automatiquement en position de défense se qui les choqua tous, penché en arrière et les bras devant son visage.

« Kagami, ont ne te prend pas pour un psy c'est juste que... Enfin... Cela fait longtemps que personne ne c'est hissé a notre niveau, sur le plan physique et psychologique. »

Voyant que le rouge se redressé et ouvrir la bouche pour répliqué, Aominé repris :

« Tu a peu être le physique évident pour nous suivre mais pour cela il faut un mental d'acier, du genre de personne qui ne se laisse pas démonté et qui en a vu des biens pires pour se faire rabougrir par de ''simple'' adolescent. »

Cette phrase sembla convaincre Kagami car il se détendit quelque peu mais il sembla nécessaire pour Kuroko de précisé certains points :

« Enfaîte, nous avons toujours été seuls, alors, lorsque d'abord moi, puis les autres t'avons rencontré, tu venais de perdre l'amitié de ton frère de cœur et ont sait tous ici se que la perte d'une source de sécurité, d'amour, peu engendré. Ils nous a fallut un moment pour nous mettre d'accord, ils nous faillais une preuve que tu n'était pas juste un mec qui venait de se disputé avec son meilleur pote... »

Kagami ne bougea pas, il les regardait tous dans les yeux, leurs défendant de bougé.

Le silence perdura encore quelque minute avant que le propriétaire des lieux parle (et cela les étonna car ils ne s'attendaient pas a l'entendre !)

-Et maintenant ?

-Comment cela ? Demanda Midorima

-Je veux dire... a quel moment vous êtes vous décidez a venir me parlé ?

-Tu te rappel quand je t'es dit que vous étiez puérils et que tu n'avait qu'à allez voire Himuro-san pour vous réconcilié ? Demanda Kuroko

-Vaguement, pourquoi ?

-Tu m'a répondu que se n'était pas nécessaire, que lorsque l'ont choisissait un chemin ont ne devait pas revenir en arrière, que c'était impossible.

-...Oui et alors ? Peut-être mais sa ne change rien !

-Tu avait un regard... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliqué... Il était a la fois effrayé et triste, résigné.

-Qu'est ce que sa peu faire !

Le rouge s'énervait, rien a faire, il ne se calmais pas, peu importe les mots qui serait dit il ne se calmerais pas, pire : il irait de l'irritation a la colère, et personne ne veut être en face d'une montagne de muscle en colère.

-Je ne suis pas fragile ! J'ai vécu avec un monstre qui me battait et me...

Un replis stratégique s'imposait, la colère venais de se dégonflé comme un ballon et un mal être semblais prendre Kagami, il se frottait si fort le cou que des trace de griffure apparaissait, dans peu de temps il se mettrait a tout cassé chez lui.

-Nous allons te laissez, Kagami, nous ne souhaitions pas te mettre en colère. Sache que nous sommes là si tu a besoin d'une aide quelconque.

Puisqu'ils étaient tous debout ils suivirent l'ordre sous-jacent d'Akashi et prirent congé.

Ils n'avaient pas fini de passé la porte qu'ils se firent poussé sur le palier et que la porte de l'appartement claquait tellement fort qu'elle résonna dans la cage d'escalier, reflet du hurlement intérieur de colère et de tristesse que Kagami poussais en même temps dans sa tête...

 **Hello ? Pas tappé !**

 **Désolé de l'absence vraiment vraiment vraiment ! Je vais ESSAYER d'écrire plus vite T°T**

 **A bientôt (se qui signifie je l'espère pas trop tard...)**

 **Kiss~**


End file.
